Leafeon
Leafeon (AKA Leafy) is kind hearted and spirited girl, as her name implies she is a Leafeon, but she currently spends her time as a human, learning the ways of the pokemon trainer. She is quick to act when others are in need of aid but reluctant to do things for herself. She is well known for aiding Duke in his journey to become a pokemon master, she battled along side him and his pokemon, mainly in the earlier gym battles against Brock and Misty. She often disappears lately to train her pokemon to a suitable level, feeling that both she and her pokemon are not ready to even take on one gym. She has strong ties to Lone and Ren and will most likely be seen with them if not traveling with Duke. Early Years Leafeon was a child of 6 siblings. Born in Sinnoh, on route 215, her father was captured by humans before she was born, leaving her mother alone to raise her, which lead to her being forced out into the world as soon as she grew to level 3. Her family is all but a distant memory, besides her oldest brother, Erika's Leafeon. Leafeon spent most of her life running and hiding, all alone in a big, scary and unfamiliar world. She continued to do so for a few years, before discovering eterna forest's Old Chateau, where she lived for many years, under the watchful eyes of a Rotom and the Haunter's who also seeked refuge there. Rotom taught Leafeon many things and even helped her to evolve using the moss rock, together they would defeat any trainers who tried to ruin what they had built, until it was too much and one trainer managed to capture rotom. The Haunter's departed after that and the Chateau was left empty, driving Leafeon away from the place she called home. Leafeon continued to live the wild life for two years until the loneliness and the things she had to do just to get by became too much and she left the forest, eventually meeting with the others. The Kanto Gym Journey During Duke's gym challenge in kanto, Leafeon did her best to help him out, whether it be providing morale support or even battling for him, Duke wouldn't have been able to come as far as he has without Leafeon, he even admits this himself. *Brock: Leafeon battled against Brock's Onix, almost costing her life and giving her a fear of large binding pokemon but in an act of pure initiative she managed to score a critical hit to win the battle. Leafeon also proved her immense physical defence in this battle. *Misty: In Duke's rematch against Misty, Leafeon finished off Misty's Corsola with ease and had a tough battle against her Marshtomp, only just managing to come out on top after surviving an onslaught of powerful moves. *Surge: Though dealing with problems involving her medow plate and her friend Lone, Leafeon showed up for Duke's rematch on the S.S. Anne against Surge and provided morale support. *Erika: Leafeon did not participate in this battle, though she cheered for duke on the sidelines, rooting for him over her own brother, who she was angry at during the match, blaming him for her being kicked out at an early age. *Sabrina/Psycho Scyther: Leafeon did not attend either gym battles and never even saw Psycho Scyther. *Koga: Leafeon was not present for this gym battle *Blane: Leafeon was not present for this gym battle. Leafeon as a Pokemon Trainer Since becoming a human due to Team Rocket's machine, Leafeon has one goal in mind, to get over her fear of pokeballs and trainers by becoming one herself. She has collected no gym badges to date, nor any ribbons. Her pokedex is mostly empty and she only has four pokemon: Ivysaur, Sealeo, Yanma and Kuitaran. Each pokemon having their own distinct personallities. Ivysaur - Leafeon's starter, given to her by Lone, Ivysaur is headstrong and cocky. He likes to take charge of things and finds it hard to sit back and watch. He is extremly confident of himself and gets the job done. Bulbasaur evolved very soon after being given to Leafeon, He uses his vines to constrict foes and makes them his play things. Ivysaur has taken quite the romantic interest in Renkai and they have become mates, making Leafeon unsure if she should let him go to be free with her or not. Sealeo - Leafeon's first caught pokemon. Sealeo was caught as a tiny spheal, Injured a little to badly by Ivysaur's new found power, Leafeon always feels bad about Sealeo, unsure if keeping him is fair or not. Sealeo himself seams happy with Leafeon as he has a very cheery personality and tries to make the best of everything, often called dopey for excessive use of the word "Gorsh". Sealeo is not a keen battler and prefers to give his advice on the situation, his attacks are mainly more practical, with Powder Snow and rock smash being his main moves. Plusle - An energetic pokemon, always buzzing around and talking fast, finding everything else far too slow, She will often butt into peoples conversations and finish their sentence for them, most of the time getting it correct. Her speed boost ability makes her impatientness only raise through the roof as time goes on that she isn't doing anything. Eventually though she will run out of energy and just fall down, quietly complaining that she's tired until she rests or gets a sudden energy boost. Plusle loves the thrill of battle but hates boring and slow opponents, she is very tempremental if she will fight or not. She used the power of the box to transform to avoid and spy on Leafeon when she thought her master was a part of team rocket, however, those fears were swiftly settled. She has not made any moves to transform into her old self, a yanma, for no apparent reason. Her moves are still unknown as she has only ever had to use the move Bug buzz. Kuitaran - A strange pokemon that appeared from the dream world. Kuitaran, also nicknamed Kurtan, is the baby of Leafeon's team, only being very small there is still much of the world Kuitaran does not understand and much of the world that does not understand Kuitaran. Kuitaran's gluttony ability means it will eat any small insects it see's and will happily go trash diving with ren, where it loves to play chef and re-heat the odd bits of food she finds. Kuitaran is too young to battle but already knows an impressive flamethrower move, along with its favourite passtime move, Tickle. It will tickle friends and foes alike relentlessly, laughing with them, until it can't laugh anymore. Bluepuff - A psychic powered Jigglypuff met at Mt.Moon who kept leafeon captive under the influence of alakazam. Being one of three jigglypuff leaders, Bluepuff helped Alakazam capture and hold Leafeon as Alakazam tried to read her mind to find out how she became human. Bluepuff, being the most diplomatic of the three corrupted puff's felt horrible when she learnt she was being used and aided the group as best as she could and finally offered her servitude to Leafeon as an apology. Not to much is known about bluepuff except she was granted amazing powers by alakazam. The entire tribe were granted the ability "friend card" which allows Bluepuff to help protect one person from attacks. Bluepuff was also granted psychic powers along with the other Jigglypuff leaders, she can use the move psychic as such. Lastly, to distinguish herself from the other Jigglypuff leaders, Bluepuff was given the move Ice beam. This power over ice, along with her psychic powers, is what gives Bluepuff her oddly blue coloring and aura. Trivia * Leafeon's human form still carries many of her pokemon traits, including a leaf thats permanently in her hair * Although she has one, Leafeon has never used her pokedex. * Leafeon transformed into a human once, Zoey, merely as a test run * Leafeon has experimented with Vaporeon's Box many times, gaining wings, transforming into a Palmon and a human. She has since never touched it but deep down wants to, for the thrill of it.